Split in Two
by InfinityAlpha
Summary: When the Cullen's leave Bella the family is closing off from each other. Edward went to Juiz de Fora, Brazil, Carlisle, Esme, Emmet, and Rosalie are in Kornwestheim Germany, while Alice and Jasper leave to go on their own for a while, and take on last visit to Forks, just in time to see Bella jump of a cliff. Will Bella live to see her rescuers? Canon Pairings.
1. Prologue

The couple watched, frantically, knowing that they wouldn't get there in time, as the girl jumped off the cliff, into the raging waters below. The pixie-like girl screamed "Bella!" as they watch on the edge, not seeing her re-surface. They give each other the same look. Determination. They jump in after the girl, and swim, finding her with her head bleeding from hitting the rock. They pull her out of the water and onto the beach only to find her pulse really weak. The pixie's eyes glaze over, and she yells to the man "I can't see her future, we have to change her!" She looks and the unconscious girl, and whispers "I'm sorry" Before she bites her wrist, and the girl starts screaming.


	2. Transformation

Bella's POV

I feel extremely intense pain for what feels like forever. I scream and thrash, ignoring the soothing voices and trying to get free of the restraining hands. Eventually I notice the pain leaving me slowly. First from the very tips of my fingers, hands, and wrists. Than I feel the worst pain yet. My heart must be on Fire, and I feel my back arch, nothing. Lying as still as a statue I try to comprehend there isn't any fire.

I open my eyes.

I can see everything. Every bit of dust. A color I have no name for. I can hear blocks away, I take a deep breath, and smell everything, and I realize I'm not alone. There are two others in the room. Before I even register what I'm doing, I jump off the bed, and am against the wall, in a crouch, hissing. Glancing around warily, I realize it's Alice and Jasper. I wonder why they're here. I get out of my crouch and stop hissing, but stay backed into the wall. Both of them are looking at me cautiously, most likely waiting for my next action. I look around the room once more and land my eyes on Jasper. I see what I never did as a human. All the scars, all in the shape of sets of teeth. A flicker of fear goes through me and I tense up for a second, before I remember who this is and where I am. At least, until I realize I don't have any idea where we are, so I'm about to ask, but I' never get the chance. "A small cabin, just outside of Forks, we couldn't stay so close to the city with you when you're so young." Says Alice so fast I'm surprised I even understood her. I star at her, confused; Jasper senses it. "When you first become a vampire, you don't have much, or any self-control, you'll be stronger than older vampires, but will rely almost entirely on your instincts, though it only lasts a year or so." In other words I will be stronger than usual, be uncontrollable, and rely on my instincts, which is to drink human blood.

Straining to understand what Jasper just said, I start to become aware of a burning, sandpaper-like throat. Trying to distract myself. I come to a conclusion that this first tear I will become a murderer. Then the dryness get so bad at one point I clamp my hand to it. Jasper becomes alert at once. "Come on, let's go hunting" he says, motioning me toward him. I hesitate, not completely trusting them yet, but start forward, following them both out the door.

**First chapter done! Tell me what you like or don't like about it, I love feedback! **


	3. First Hunt

Bella's POV

Alice turns around "Wanna see how fast you are, now, Bella?" she says smiling, and runs ten yards away from me; Jasper's already there. I decide to run, but to a tree next to them. I run, and am surprised myself that it took less than a second to get there. I backed away from the tree I smashed into to see my hand marks in it. I stood at it, mouth open. I notice I have my head tilted too, and quickly re-adjust myself. I turn to see Alice and Jasper smiling at me, Alice biting her bottom lip, probably suppressing a giggle. I give a weak smile.

As we walk farther into the forest, I smell something perfect. I have never smelled something so delicious. No! What if it's a human! "Bella! Don't breath" Someone shouts. But I am to focused on the smell, arguing with myself, whether or not I should go for it or not. I don't win. The monster does. I start to run towards it. I know it's human for sure, now. I can just see the hiker, he must have gotten lost in the woods and fell, his good-smelling blood was dripping on the ground. I could get rid of his pain, permanently.

I can almost see him when I run into something hard, a vampire. I try to go around but he grabs my wrists and forces them into one of his hands and pushes me by my shoulder into a boulder with his other hand. He positions himself in front of me and try's speaking to me in a firm voice. I ignore him and struggle to get out of his grasp, I almost do a few times, but he always pulls me back in the end. Eventually he gets me pinned, so I can't get away, no matter how hard I try, I can't move more than a few inches. The smell isn't as strong now, and I slowly start to stop. I realize it was Jasper who was holding me still. I can't meet his eyes, so I just look down. I see him leaning his head down, tilted slightly. He must find whatever he was looking for, because he lets me go and I sink to the ground. I almost killed someone. I tuck myself into a ball, just thinking that same thought over and over. _I almost killed someone... _Jasper is trying to get me to look at him, but I refuse to come out. "Bella, it's okay, you din'y hurt anyone." He says "Bella. Look at me." He says in a soothing voice. I finally look up, but I don't look him in the eyes. He sighs and moves my chin so I'm facing him. "Bella, you did nothing wrong, it was to be expected. Your still really young. It'll get easier, I promise." He got up and held out a hand for me, not that I need it, but I took it, and started walking me back to Alice, and fills me in on his past. The vampire wars of the south.

**Hoped you liked it!**


	4. Elk

Bella's POV

While walking back to the house I can't help thinking on how often this same thing will happen. I take a deep breath to try to relax and distract myself from the thought when I smell something ... different. Not a human. It didn't smell good, but it certainly didn't smell bad. I stop walking; the smell is just too strong. I can tell it's an animal. I'm struggling to stand my ground; my thirst is really getting to me. I look to Jasper for permission, and he nods encouragingly. I start running towards the smell.

The next thing I know I'm surrounded by four dead elk. I gasp and sit up, sensing someone coming close, and I tense up before immediately starting to relax. Of course- Jasper. Who else would it be? If it was a human, they would be dead right now. I flinch at the thought. I look down at myself. I'm a mess. I'm just wiping blood from my mouth when Jasper, along with Alice walks into the small clearing. I look down at myself and grimace. I'm covered in blood. I look back at them to see Alice with a small smile and Jasper has the corners of his mouth tilted up. I can tell they're trying not to laugh and my red- used to be white- outfit. I must look like a mass murderer of something along those lines. I sigh and start toward them where, I'm guessing, they're waiting for me to follow.

We walk back to the house and they start to fill me in of what happened when they were away. We walk in and sit on the couches. Alice starts "When we left, we all went to Russia. We were all there for about a month when Edward-" I flinched "Sorry- left for Mexico. The house was just to depressing to stay in for him, though, for the rest of us, it just made it much worse, now that we were missing two members of our family. So Jasper and I left too, but we were just planning to leave for a few weeks. When we had got back, we found a note that was saying that they moved to a new location, and to use the phone numbers on our new phones. The phones that we never took with us because we wanted to keep our old ones. They had all switched numbers, moved and now we can't get in contact with them. We went searching for-" She hesitated "-him, we tracked him only to find that he had boarded a plane to who knows where, just like the others had when we tracked them. Eventually we came here to see if we could get any clues to where they went when I had a vision of you trying to kill yourself! Why would you?" She ends frantically. I'm confused for a second, as I don't recall trying to commit suicide, when I remember cliff diving, and the events after.


	5. Dissagreement

Bella's POV

_Flashback_

_"I can't see her future, we have to change her!" I hear a voice say. I should recognize the voice, I know I should. My ears are full of water, maybe that's why. She whispers "I'm sorry" I start screaming._

I gasp. "It was you, wasn't it? You pulled me out of the water?" I say, looking at Alice. She just nods, impatient. "I wasn't trying to kill myself, I was just cliff diving." They're both looking at me like I'm crazy. "Bella? Are you insane?! Don't you know how dangerous that is?" I raise my eyebrows and say "Ya, I noticed." I think back over the last few weeks and remember the Quileute's. The pack. Victoria. "No!" I shout"Bella?!" Jasper and Alice ask at the same time. I respond after a second with "My turn to fill you in." I pause, wondering where to start.

"About a month ago, we started to have some 'animal attacks', which are thought to be bears, when it's really Victoria." I wait, knowing they are going to have something to say. Sure enough, "Victoria?!" Why is she here? Alice says so fast I can hardly keep up. "When I met Laurent in the woods one day, he said here was here as a favor for Victoria. He _was_ going to kill me for her, mate for mate. But he got distracted, and the distraction killed him before he got to me." Jasper's questions me this time. "...and the distraction is..." Shortly after you left, the Quileute's started phasing again-" Alice interrupts. "The wolves are back? But- wait how do _you_ know? Don't tell me you've been hanging around with the pack, Bella." She ends, sounding tired. "It was hard not to, Jacob Black- who was my best friend before we knew he was a wolf- phased _in front of me- _I didn't have much of a choice, what's the big deal anyway?" I end frustrated. Alice replies "Because! Young werewolves aren't much more controlled than young vampires!" "But werewolf's goals don't include killing people! I have seen them hunting down Victoria! They almost had her multiple times too, but she ran over the boarder! She has the pack constantly chasing her to Canada! They haven't ever killed anyone on the way! I know for a fact!" Alice continues "There's a first time for everything." "They only thing they have ever killed was Laurent, because he was about to bite me! Only one wolf played any attention to me, and that was because he was guarding me! I was with the pack almost every day! I'm fine! None of them ever hurt me! The only one who tried to hurt me was Victoria, and the pack is chasing her away every night!" I am half-shouting now.

"Bella-" Jasper says warningly. I notice I'm standing up. I feel Jasper use his power on me. I close my eyes and give in to the calmness and sit back down on the couch. "I'm sorry, Alice." I say with my eyes still closed. "Bella, no, I'm sorry I should've provoked you." Alice says. Then it's Jasper's turn to talk. "Anything else? Bella?" I try to think if there is something I missed. I open my eyes and give a small shake of my head. "Alright, well, I think we should show you the boarder lines between us and the Quileute's." He says. I have to ask. "What if we see them? The treaty says you can't bite humans-" I'm cut off by Alice "Unless it's a life-threatening situation." "But if they us- me what will they think?" Alice gives a sad smile. "You'll have to see them sooner or later, it'll be okay." I look at her doubtfully, but follow them out of the cabin and into the forest.


	6. Quileute Border

Bella's POV

I already know where most of the Quileute Boarder is, as I used to be around the pack every day. As we approach it I pick up a different scent. A wet dog. I know these are the wolves. I freeze in place. Alice looks back at me. "C'mon Bella" She says Jasper turns too. I refuse to move. I shake my head. "Not until they leave." I say knowing full well the pack is always patrolling the boarder. Jasper raises his eyebrows at me. I guess he knows they never leave either. "We need to tell them were back anyway." He says mater-of-fatly. I sigh and follow suit.

As we approach the boarder I see that Sam is waiting for us. I hang around behind Alice and Jasper, which doesn't help much as I'm taller than Alice. He sees me and gasps. "Bella?!" I give my head a slight nod. He rounds on the other two. "What did you do!? The treaty says-" He starts before Alice interrupts him. "UNLESS, it's life threatening." He stares at her. Alice turns to me. "Tell him, Bella." I fidget uncomfortably. How am I supposed to say I was board so I jumped off a cliff? "Umm... cliff diving...?" I said watching his face closely. He flinches and closes his eyes. "...Why?" "Everyone was hunting, and I had nothing to do." "Well... I guess there's not really anything we can do." He says slowly. He turns back to the others, asking no-one in particular. "Who's all staying?" "It's just us three, for now at least." Says Alice Sam nods and replies "Alright... who's the leader?" Jasper takes a step forward.

It didn't occur to me that they- we are our own coven, from the others. I have a feeling it's going to be different for all of us. I will just be a burden for them. I could leave, go on my own. Alice turns to me frantically and says. "No, Bella. You know you can't do that. Your control..." I sighed. I know what she means. If I passed a human on the way, I wouldn't be able to stop myself from going on a full-out killing spree. Unless... "I could go up in the mountains?" Jasper catches on. "No way. Mountain climbers and hikers go up there too often." "I-" I started before I got interupted by Jasper. "No. You are staying with us your first year." He said with a sense on finalty. I open my mouth to argue, and Jasper gives me a look. I knew I wouldn't argue. I don't want to be a bother. "Bella!" Alice said looking at me. I realized I must have said the last part out loud. "You are NOT a bother! Your family!" She looked at me until I nodded. We than said goodbye to Sam- who was still standing by that whole conversation, I might add- and headed for home.


	7. Lost and Found

Bella's POV

"Now what?" I ask as we approach the house. I can't go to school, and they're not going to time alone. I mean, we have to have something to do for the next year. Until then, I can tell I won't be able to leave they're sight. That's going to get annoying. I wonder how often I- as a newborn with no control- can go without. I'm about to ask when Alice's phone starts ringing. She answers it quickly and listens. I can only understand half of the conversation.

"Yes? When?!...Now where!?...In Europe! That doesn't get us anywhere!... To the 1930 house? No, that's in Germany- GERMANY! Thanks so much! Uhh...No, not yet anyway. In a year or so." I than realized the conversation had started to involve me. I was just a minor-MAJOR setback. I have no idea what the conversation is about or who it's with, but I know the last part was about me. I tried to drown the conversation out but it was impossible. "...a day...none..." Were they talking about my resistance to blood? I don't have any, so it could be true. She's telling the whole world what I did. "...too close...need to go farther into the woods next time..." How I almost killed someone only minutes after I awoke.

Jasper must sense my distress because he catches Alice's eye for a second. The looks at me and motions towards the cottage. We walk in and take a seat. I bury my face in my hands. Alice's joins us a minute later. "It was the Denali's; they know where the other four are."

**Sorry for the short chapter, this is the best place to stop, without it being too long. ~Vanna**


	8. Gifted

Bella's POV 

We both look at her expectantly. "As you may have heard, they are in Kornwestiem, Germany. Unfortunately they won't pick up their phones; it's like their out of order. The house is in the mountains; they must not have any reception and not realize it." Alice says. Jasper glances at me quickly and replies "That doesn't really help us though." I know what he means. I'm so out of control I can't behave normally, as it will continue for another year. I still think it's too much trouble to keep a watch over me 24/7. Literally. Jasper watches me like a hawk, like he expects me to run off on a killing spree any moment. I won't deny that I wouldn't if I got the chance. Not that I want to. But all the fresh blood… I shook my head to clear the thought. Anyway, I couldn't walk into an airport and get on a plane full of humans and expect everyone to get off the plane alive. I shudder. "...So what do you think, Bella?" Alice says expectantly. "Huh?" I ask, realizing I missed the whole conversation. She gives me an annoyed look. "Were you listening to anything I was just saying? What I said was we should go up to Denali for a while, there's more wilderness, more animals... less humans." I shrug. She nods and says "OK, we leave in the morning."

We were at the Canadian border before sunrise, thanks to an anxious pixie. We were going to stop to hunt, for my benefit of course. I needed to hunt every day; I couldn't go for weeks like they could. Last time didn't go as planned so they were going to teach me they little I don't know. Alice starts. "Alright, Bella what do you smell." I took a nervous breath, hoping I wasn't going to answer 'human' I smell it for a second and ask "some kind of cat" she smiles and nods. "Cougar." "Now what?" I ask I wasn't exactly myself last time I hunted. I want to feed, and the cougar is my prey. Alice nods, urging me to go. I wait a sixth of a second and start running. I soon come across it and the next thing I know I have a dead cat in my hands. I look down, I'm a mess again. My outfit is stained with blood, and I have a few rips. I start wiping my face before I see something else. Something entirely different.  
>"C'mon Jasper! We need to hurry, a humans coming her way!" Jasper and Alice are running as fast as they can. I recognize the surroundings; it's the way I came. I can see them approaching the small meadow where I am. They disappear. I freeze. What. Was. That. I turn to look where I 'saw' them. They're entering the meadow. I look around me. I am still in the meadow, I still a large cat on my lap. I didn't move, yet I saw something totally different. Alice was saying a humans coming this way. I figure out what was saying. A human is coming this way. I could run, but I can't smell the human yet, so I could be running right toward him. I turn to them expectantly. They don't mention the human. "Let's go, we have to be their soon" Alice says. I nod quickly and get up. They start to run and I follow.<br>I try to make sense of what I 'saw'. It wasn't from my point of view. It had to have been in current time. But they didn't mention anything about humans. I wasn't there how could I have seen it happen. Maybe it didn't. Maybe I was just imagining things. "We just entered Alaska" Alice says "We'll be at the Denali's in five minutes." We stop to take a break. Not that we were tired or anything. "Bella?" She asks "Here," she hands me a set of clothes and a wash cloth. I reply with a thanks and walk farther into the woods to change and wash the blood off. I see something else. A man -vampire- comes to approach two women -also vampires-. "They'll be here any minute." He looks at the clock. It's 3:10. I am standing in the woods again. I get dressed and after wiping the blood off. I walk over to Alice and Jasper. "Alright, we'll be there at 3:15." Alice says. I ask "What time is it now." "3:10" I nod, unable to do anything else. I was puzzled. Jasper says, looking at my expression, "well, let's go." We start running. 

In five minutes we were at a house. Alice went to the door, but before she could knock a man opened it. I let a small gasp, Jasper notices. "Bella?" I shake my head, still unable to say anything. It's the same man I saw five minutes ago. Alice comes to me and introduces us. "Bella- Eleazar, Eleazar- Bella. He smiles, and I return it. "Your very gifted, Bella." He says. I think about it for a second. "What time is it?" I ask quickly, to no-one specific. Alice looks at her watch and says. "3:15" I gasp and nod. I saw something when it happened, but I wasn't there. Jasper must sense my uneasiness because he asks "What is it?" I don't answer, but I turn to Alice and ask "when I was after the cougar, you had a vision that involved me and a human, didn't you?" She looks at me and nods slowly. I turn back to Eleazar and ask "you checked a clock five minutes ago?" He nods, confirming my suspicions. I could see the someone else's present. Alice asks "How do you know I had a vision, Bella?"

**I hope this long chapter makes up for the last really short chapter. **


	9. Vision

Bella's POV

I try to think of what to say when Eleazar speaks for me. "It appears Bella's' gift is bouncing off Alice's" He looks at me. "Did you see it first person, or third?" "Third" I say without thinking. "Are you sideways, or down at the scene?' I think about it. "The side." Eleazar looks at Alice. "It looks like yours and Bella's gifts are related. You can see someone else's future just as she can see another's present. You changed her?" He asks. She nods, looking thoughtful. Alice starts to say something, but I don't get a chance to hear what.

_All I see is forest for a second, then Emmet and Rosalie run into the clearing. "Do you think they left? Emmet asks, when they stop. "I don't know. Maybe. They didn't say they were leaving for long, and that they would be back before they end of the month, if they were going by their word, they would have been here two weeks ago!" "Should we give up then? I mean, no point in searching for what's not there." "There's always the chance something happened, and Alice got a vision, maybe involving Edward?"_

I come back into reality with a start. It's going to take some time to get used to that... Everyone's looking at me. I do a split-second review of the conversation in my head. "Emmet and Rosalie are out looking for you, they are debating on whether you left, Alice got a vision, or you went after... Edward." I felt a pang when I said it. His name. I haven't said it since I was talking to Laurent.

Alice looks at Eleazar "You said you talked to them recently. You have their phone number? Eleazar nods his head and tosses her a phone. She smiles and gives a nod in thanks and rushes into the woods.

Eleazar looks back at me. "Well, want to come meet the rest of the family, Bella?" I give a small nod and begin to follow him inside the house as Jasper comes to my side. I take a deep breath before going into the house. Here we go...


	10. Phone Call

Alice's POV

I dial the number and wait for (hopefully) Carlisle to answer. It rings twice.

"Hello?"

"Carlisle?" I breathed in relief.

"Alice! Where are you? Are you okay?"

I grimaced. I forgot to call or contact them that we would be away for a year or two. Unless the future changed and something happened with Edward- which there is a 50/50 chance.

"Yes, were fine. But we are planning on taking a honeymoon trip around Asia for a couple years. We haven't had time alone for decades."

"Now, though? Were already missing two members of our family, do you have to add another two?"

"Well..." I start searching the future for which lie would work best. "I had a vision... and someone really needs us, but it'll take a couple years to find them..."

"Oh, you will be back after though? Correct?"

"We should be."

"What do you mean by should? Alice?"

"Umm.." Is my clever response. I couldn't tell him that Bella has a 80% chance of slipping up in a couple years while hunting.

"Well.." I could speak the truth, as long it was not the whole one.

"There is a chance of someone having a slip-up, which kind of.."

"Oh... but you will be back eventually, right?"

Finally, here's a question I can answer "Yes."

"I'll let you be, then."

"Wait! Carlisle, when Rosalie and Emmet get back from hunting, tell them it was the latter of the options they were discussing at 3:15. Though it didn't involve Edward." I had to give them a part of the truth, no matter how small that part is. Maybe I should have left out the time...

"How did you know the time? They didn't have a watch or-" Of course. Oh, well...

"I really got to go, Carlisle, bye!" I said as I hung up. Sighing, I take a minute to search the future, and gasp when I see it.

**I'm alive! I have no excuse for not updating in almost 2 months! I'm so sorry! If you haven't checked out the first three chapters I did do some editing, but I am going to re-write this story when it's finished, if you want to wait until then... Anyway, I promise to be better at updating this time round! Sorry again! **


End file.
